Kermit the Frog
"Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here!" ''-Kermit'' Kermit the Frog is one of the most important characters in the Sulley Cinematic Universe, as he was once the main character before Sulley took over as the main character. Although he isn't a part of the Sulltastic Sullies (yet), he is a very good ally to the Sullies. History Kermit the Frog was born in March 1939 in Orlando, FL. He formerly lived in a swamp right near the site that would be used to construct what was then known as The Florida Project (which would later become Walt Disney World. 16 years later, Kermit had to move to another swamp, in Washington D.C. It was during this time that he got his start in showbiz on Sam and Friends. He spent the next decade performing with the Muppets troupe, doing commercials and talk show appearances. He settled down in a New York neighborhood called Sesame Street and took part in the reality TV show being filmed in the neighborhood . In the mid-70's, Kermit met the future members of The Muppets, which included Fozzie, Animal, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo. They later set up shop in Hollywood and started filming The Muppet Show, which became a huge hit internationally. Because of this, Kermit the Frog was now a worldwide celebrity. He would also film a fictitious account of how the Muppets met, entitled The Muppet Movie. During the Muppet Show's run, he had met many important characters in the Sulley Cinematic Universe, including Mr. Bill and Felix the Cat. Kermit lived in Sesame Street when the Muppets weren't doing anything. But things went downhill when Michael Eisner forced The Muppets Studio to permanently close down as he had a master plan to make sure that The Muppets would never perform again. Thankfully, this was stopped in 1990, but as a result of that, the Muppets separated for quite a few years. They would reunite a couple of times (Examples include Muppets Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, and Muppets in Space. It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Kermit's Swamp Years and Muppets Wizard of Oz would be disregarded from canon by the Sulley Scribes.), but most of the Muppets would work alone. Some of the jobs that Kermit had during this period included being a salesman for USPS stamps, a cashier at Starbucks Coffee, a promoter for Ford cars (yes I am not kidding Kermit once promoted Ford cars), and the host for some random Disney Channel program. He also permanently settled in Sesame Street, but declined to make any appearances for the reality TV show except for a small bit on Elmo's World in 2009. The Muppets (including Kermit) would reunite again in 2011. Since then, the Muppets have been touring around the world, but they have notably been getting less and less popular, which has made Kermit pretty depressed. After the events of Sulley 150, Kermit had heard of The Sulltastic Sullies' achievements, so Kermit decided to write a letter to James P. Sullivan, which will be answered in a later Sulley installment. Trivia *The swamp where Kermit grew up in was actually near Walt Disney World in Orlando, FL! **As such, The Sulley Scribes disregard Kermit's Swamp Years from canon *In the 1990 TV special The Muppets at Walt Disney World, he mentions to have known Mickey Mouse for a long time and that the two of them are both members of F.A.S.A. (Fictional Animal Stars of America). *Kermit has said that he regrets ever being in the 2003 game Muppets Party Cruise for the GameCube. *The only reason why Kermit accepted all of those odd jobs in the 2000's was because he was trying to get money in order to make a Muppets reboot. Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:The Muppets Category:Heroes Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Sesame Street Category:Muppets